


Collide

by GarbageChic



Series: Forbidden Love [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Olicity Sex, Olicity Valentine's Day Smut-A-Thon 2017, Romance, Sex, Smut, True Love, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageChic/pseuds/GarbageChic
Summary: He backed her towards the couch and gently pushed her down. He hovered over her, both hands on either side of her head and stared into her bright blue eyes. Eyes that were gazing back up at him full of love and lust, he was certain that the same look was mirrored in his eyes. He licked his lips hungrily before he broke eye contact and moved down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My Olicity Valentine’s Day Smut-A-Thon fic. It goes without saying that this is NSFW.
> 
> Prompt: Well, well. My night just got better. 
> 
> Another installation in the [Forbidden Love](http://archiveofourown.org/series/475324) series. After much thought I decided what better fic to write for the Smut-A-Thon than the missing sex scene from [Half of My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7002355).

**Collide**

 

Was this a dream?

He couldn't believe it was happening, and if he was dreaming then he didn't want to wake up.

_ Ever. _

When he'd finally found the courage to reveal how he felt about her, this was not one of the reactions he'd expected.

He'd imagined her slapping him hard on the face, thinking that he was harassing her, or maybe she’d laugh at him at him because she thought it was a prank… but never in a million years did he imagine that she’d be pulling him towards the large, and very spacious, leather couch at the far end of her office, quickly locking the door on their way. And he definitely did not imagine her making the first move as she reached down and rubbed him… hard.

He let out a loud gasp and swore. He definitely didn’t want to come in his pants before he had a chance to taste her. Her gentle but firm touch brought his body to life in a way he’d never experienced… with anyone.

He groaned, forgetting that he had a wife, that what they were doing was wrong. All that mattered right now was that he loved her and that he wanted her… badly.

He ran his hand down the side of her body and gripped the bottom of her top, yanking it up. She lifted her arms for him as he pulled it over her head and cast it aside.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in, his lips capturing hers in a long and passionate kiss. His hands roamed over her back, relishing the feel of her soft skin against his palms as they slid down and unzipped her skirt. He pulled it down and stepped back, watching as it pooled around her feet, leaving her in nothing but her underwear.

His eyes raked over her and his pants grew tighter as he took her in. The black lace boy shorts and matching bra she had on left nothing to his imagination. “Fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me,” he hissed.

She kicked her skirt away and tugged at his shirt. “You're overdressed,” she said with a cheeky grin, as she unbuttoned the shirt and slid it off his shoulders, “we need to remedy that right away.”

Her hands slowly traveled down his torso, starting from his broad shoulders. They stopped at his hardened nipples for a few seconds where she teasingly scraped her nails over them. She was rewarded by a hiss before her hands continued their path down his abs, exploring every inch of his well-toned muscles. She didn’t stop until her hands had reached their destination, unbuckling his belt and pulling down the zipper.

He quickly pulled his pants down and stepped out of them, standing before her in his boxer briefs and a very prominent erection. “Now  _ you're _ overdressed,” he smirked.

She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, slowly pulling it away to reveal her full breasts. “Now we're even,” she said, dropping it on the floor.

What little self-control he was holding onto went flying out the door. He grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him as his lips crashed into hers. Their tongues tangled as he pulled her flush against him, making her whimper when she felt his rock hard bulge against her stomach.

His hand moved up to cup one of her breasts and he squeezed hard, making her gasp. He pulled his head back and grinned.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy exploring every single inch of her body and finding out exactly what turned her on, but first there was something he’d been wanting to do since the first time they’d met.

He backed her towards the couch and gently pushed her down. He hovered over her, both hands on either side of her head and stared into her bright blue eyes. Eyes that were gazing back up at him full of love and lust, he was certain that the same look was mirrored in his eyes. He licked his lips hungrily before he broke eye contact and moved down, taking one of her breasts into his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” she yelled, as his teeth gently bit her nipple. He sucked hard and let it go with a loud plop, moving onto her other breast and giving it the same amount of attention.

His hand slid down and cupped her sex. Her panties were drenched. Knowing that he was the reason she was so wet made his cock throb with need.

He let go of her breast and slowly licked and kissed his way down her stomach stopping when he reached the lace barrier. It was the only thing between him and where he really wanted to be.

He looked up and his eyes met hers, seeking permission to remove the one thing that was preventing him from what he needed. She nervously bit her lower lip and nodded her approval.

He sat up, gently stroking her inner thighs with his thumbs. Sensing how nervous she was, he paused. “If you're having second thoughts we can stop,” he said softly. “We don't have to go all the way if you're not ready.”

She shook her head. Was it that obvious? Of course it was. He was experienced, god knows how many women he'd been with before he'd settled down and got married. “No. I… I want to,” she bit her lower lip again, “it's just-”

“That I'm married,” he finished for her.

“No, that's not-” she took a deep breath, “I've never been with anyone,” she blurted out.

“Are you telling me you're a… virgin?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

She nodded. “It’s ok, I'll understand if you don't want to have sex with me.”

“You think… oh baby, no,” he leaned in and cupped her cheek. How could she even think that? Of course he still wanted to have sex… no, scratch that, he wanted to make love to her and knowing that he was going to be the first man to touch her, to taste her, to show her how it felt to be loved, turned him on. He didn't think it was possible to get any harder, he was wrong. “I want you so bad, but if you're not ready-”

“No. I am. I want this. I've been…” she looked away, her face turning red.

His fingers gently cupped her chin and turned her head back so she was looking him in the eye. “You've been what, baby?”

She blushed, “I wanted you to be my first.”

Hearing her say those words was his undoing. He leaned in and captured her lips with his; his tongue ran along her lower lip begging entrance.

She opened her mouth to him allowing him to deepen the kiss, and he slid his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues dueled and their lips moved perfectly together until their need for air was greater than their need for each other. He pulled away, both of them breathless and his hand slid under the elastic of her panties and moved towards her slit. His fingers found her clit, and he pressed down firmly. “So no one's ever touched you like this?” he whispered in her ear.

His answer was the strangled cry that left her lips. “Oh god, please don't… ahhhh… don’t stop.”

He nuzzled his face into her neck, his stubble scraping deliciously over her sensitive skin, “I don't plan to, not until you come for me.” he mumbled into her neck.

He replaced his finger with his thumb and rubbed her bundle of nerves harder as his fingers slid down to tease her entrance. She was so wet for him, so ready. He slid two fingers right inside her and up along her inner wall, searching for that spot inside of her, he knew would make her cry out. It didn’t take long for him to find what he was searching for and have writhing beneath him, as his fingers curled inside of her brushing against it.

“Oh fuck,” she screamed. “So good. Feels so good.”

It didn’t take long until he had her pulsing around his fingers as her orgasm shot through her, coating them with her release. Her hips thrust against his hand with no rhythm as she rode it out.

He pulled his fingers out of her and she watched him as he slowly brought them up to his mouth and licked her juices off. “You taste so good, baby.” he said as he hovered over her, pushing his thick erection right where she wanted him. He groaned and pressed his mouth firmly to hers, where she could taste herself.

He pulled away, his cock was straining in his underwear, and there was no way he’d last any longer. He needed to be inside her and feel her walls clamping around his length. “I need to be inside you,” he whispered hoarsely, his voice thick with lust.

Her stomach clenched. She nodded and pushed her hand between them rubbing the bulge in his pants. “I want to feel you inside me too.”

That was all he needed to hear as he pushed himself off of her and hooked his fingers in the elastic of her panties pulling them down and casting them carelessly aside.

He swore under his breath when he saw lying naked in front of him, she was breathtaking; every inch of her was perfection. He quickly shoved his boxer briefs down letting his cock spring free.

Her eyes widened in surprise at how big he was, she’d figured long ago that he was a big boy from the size of the bulge between his legs, but she’d never imagined it would be this impressive. Would it even fit inside her?

“Ready?” he asked as he came back towards her.

“Ready,” she nodded, opening herself for him.

He lost all control and launched himself at her when he saw her glistening sex exposed before him.

His mouth was devouring hers hungrily as positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist spreading herself more for him. His tongue slid into her mouth as he gently pushed himself inside her with one hard thrust filling her to the hilt.

She squeezed her eyes shut as a pained moan escaped her lips. He didn’t move, instead he gently cradled face with his hand, his face inches away from hers. “Are you ok?” he whispered softly.

She opened her eyes, her breath catching when she found his eyes staring back at her with a loving tenderness. “I just need a minute.”

“Take all the time you need,” he peppered tiny kisses across her cheek and along her jaw. He didn’t move as he waited for her to adjust to him. He hated that he’d caused her pain, even though it was inevitable, that was the last thing he wanted to do, but one thing he knew for sure was that he was going to more than make it up to her.

She was so tight, so hot, and it felt so good, so perfect. He waited until she nodded her ok before he started thrusting inside her. He started out slow, not wanting to cause her any more pain than he already had. He wanted to take his time with her and savor every moment.

His lips found hers again and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Licking, exploring, sucking, as his pace started to quicken. He reached down and grabbed her leg pushing it towards her chest, making him go in deeper as they both moaned.

She lifted her hips meeting each and every one of his thrusts as she arched her back and pressed her breasts against his bare chest.

He angled his hips slightly so that he was grazing her clit with every thrust and she let out guttural moan. “Oh yes,” she cried, still sensitive from the first orgasm.

He kissed his way down jaw and sucked at a spot just below her ear. “Yes, yes, yes,” she panted gripping the back of his head and holding on for dear life. He thrust into her harder as he nipped and sucked at the same spot. “So close…ahhhh...so close.”

Her cries grew louder as he pounded into her, his pleasure building at the base of his spine. He knew she was close, he could see it on her face. “Come for me, baby,” he whispered as he pulled out and thrust back in building her up. “Come for me.”

Her legs started to tremble and her inner walls clamped down on him and she came with a soundless shout as her orgasm rocketed through her. Her hips thrust against him as she rode her pleasure out.

He moved faster inside her, his skin slapping against hers as pounded into her over and over chasing his own pleasure. His core tightened as he thrust, once, twice, three more times and came with a breathless shout burying himself deep inside her as he spilled into her.

He collapsed on top of her, careful to keep most of his weight on his forearms. He peppered tiny kisses across her cheeks as they both lay there catching their breath.

He pulled away and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Hey, are you ok?” he whispered in a quiet, husky voice.

She smiled back up at him. “That was amazing.”

He wanted to stay like this forever; buried deep inside her while she was cradled in his arms. But he knew they couldn’t. He kissed her one last time before he pulled out of her, rolling them both over so that she was draped around him. His arm wrapped tightly around her as she melted into his chest.

They stayed like that in silence for a while, both of them basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He breathed her in and kissed the top of her head. “I want you to know that I love you.” he said softly as she cuddled into his side.

“I love you too.” she whispered.

“And I need you to know that I love my family too, I could never leave them.” he added seriously.

Her fingers ran delicate circles over his chest, “I know, and I would never ask you to.”

“If we both decide to go on with this, then we have to keep it a secret. No one can ever know about us.”

She leaned up on her elbows and looked him in the eye, “I know what we did is wrong on so many levels, and that we shouldn’t be doing this, but... I don’t want us to stop before we’ve even started.”

“I don’t want us to stop either.” he whispered desperately.

“We have to leave soon or we’ll end up getting get locked in.”

Lust glittered in his eyes, “would it be so bad if it was just the two of us here all night?”

She raised her eyebrows, “I thought we were keeping this a secret.”

“Good point.” he flipped her onto her back and pinned her down with his body as she squealed in delight. “But I think we have time for one more round, and I haven’t had my dinner yet.” he said as he disappeared under the throw blanket that they were covered with.

“Well, well. My night just got better.” she gasped as his lips clamped over her clit.  

 

_ Fin _


End file.
